Une nouvelle vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire
by Stovy
Summary: Il se sent une nouvelle fois abandonné. Et ce retrouve alors là...à Poudlard. Pour une nouvelle vie. Mais lui, il veut passer inaperçu. Être tranquille, qu'on ne lui parle pas. Finalement, ça lui ferait moins mal ? Mais, tout ne se passe pas comme il le souhaite et...ce sera dans son regard qu'il se perdra. Qu'il découvrira tant de nouvelles choses. UA.


**Disclaimer : **Les personnes de cette histoire appartiennent exclusivement à JK. Rowling ainsi que les lieux utilisés.

**Note : **Dans cette fiction les caractères des personnages ne sont pas conservés. C'est un UA. Il n'y aura ni magie, ni bataille. J'espère que vous apprécierez quand même. C'est également ma première fiction HP donc n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis !

**Avertissement : **Cette fiction contiendra une relation ambigüe homosexuelle entre deux hommes. Si vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire je vous invite à quitter la page. Ce sera un rating M. Même si je ne sais pas encore s'il y aura réellement du slash. Je veux surtout faire évoluer une relation complexe entre deux personnages que tout oppose.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**Une nouvelle vie, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.**

**Prologue.**

Il regardait sans vraiment la voir, estomaqué, la façade de...cette école. Son tuteur lui avait dit qu'à partir de maintenant, il étudierait ici. Parce que ce serait plus facile pour lui. Oui, de ça, il n'en était pas certain. Ce ne serait pas plus facile pour lui, non, bien au contraire. C'était pour sa famille, son tuteur que ce serait plus facile. Le laisser là, seul face aux regards des autres. Ils l'abandonnaient, encore une fois. Il le savait. Même si son tuteur souriait, il savait qu'il l'abandonnait, parce qu'il ne savait pas comment gérer, parce qu'il ne voulait plus voir les regards de pitié des voisins alors...il le mettait en pension. Pour son propre bien. C'était ce qu'il ne cessait de répéter depuis deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis qu'il avait sus, qu'il lui avait annoncé cette décision importante. Décision qu'il avait prise sans lui demander son avis. Il le haïssait. Lui qui l'avait toujours aimé, toujours apprécié, se sentait le haïr pour cette trahison. Comment allait-il pouvoir se débrouiller dans cet endroit inconnu ! Où il n'avait ni ami, ni famille, ni soutient. Non, il ne voulait pas y aller. Mais, c'était trop tard. Poudlard était déjà en train de lui ouvrir ses portes. Il était inscrit, il avait son uniforme, son dortoir, sa malle. Ce château superbe, ce parc à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête. Oui, c'était superbe, mais, il ne voulait pas y aller. Il ne voulait se retrouver ici. Il n'avait rien demandé. Il voulait rester enfermé dans sa petite chambre. Là où il se sentait en sécurité. Pour ne pas souffrir, pour ne pas voir la pitié dans le regard des autres. Pour se sentir normal. Chose qu'il n'était pas, qu'il n'était plus. Ou alors, qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il n'arrivait plus à le savoir. Quand avait-il été normal ? A sa naissance ? Non, car, ses parents l'avaient abandonné. Dans son enfance ? Non plus, car, il avait eu du mal à apprendre à lire et à écrire. Son adolescence ? Encore moins, on lui avait découvert un QI bien au-dessus de la normale. Alors quand ? Certainement plus maintenant. Il soupira. Serrant dans ses mains les poignées qui étaient en dessous. Alors, c'était comme ça ? Ça allait être ça ? Sa nouvelle vie ? Il frissonna. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas. Il…et s'il ne se faisait pas d'amis ? Et si on se moquait encore de lui ? Et si les professeurs ne l'aimaient pas ? Tant de questions pour lesquelles il n'aurait pas de réponses. Pas à l'avance…

Il tourna son regard vert, envoutant, sur le visage de son tuteur. Alors, c'était l'heure ? Cette main qui le poussait dans son dos voulait signifier que ça y était. Oui, surement, car, au loin, une silhouette s'approchait, un peu titubant, maladroit. Un petit homme rachitique se présenta devant lui. Un sourire timide sur son visage. Il était...laid ? Non...Non, personne ne pouvait être plus laid que lui. Il continuait de fixer son tuteur, perdu. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il n'était pas prêt. Il ne se sentait pas. Il voulait rentrer.

_« Bonjour ! Je m'appelle Dobby, je suis là pour vous servir à tout moment de la journée jeune monsieur. » Le dit Dobby, petit homme si singulier attrapa les deux grosses malles que tenait son tuteur avant de commencer à s'éloigner. S'arrêtant quelques mètres plus loin. « Il est temps d'y aller jeune monsieur ! » _

Harry se mordilla violemment la lèvre. Non. Il voulait tellement hurler NON. Mais, il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'en avait pas la force. Car, il savait pertinemment que son tuteur ne le ramènerait pas à la maison. La main le poussa un peu plus et, doucement il se mit en route. Sans un mot, pour montrer son mécontentement et, parce qu'il avait mal à la gorge. Il lança tout de même un dernier regard. Son tuteur, Sirius. Haine, colère. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Jamais !

_« Bien bien. Venez jeune monsieur ! Dobby va vous montrer vos dortoirs. Le directeur a décidé que vous seriez dans la tour des Gryffondors. C'est la seule maison où il restait de la place. Il est rare d'accueillir un nouvel élève en court d'année. Mais vous allez voir, Poudlard est un endroit merveilleux ! Je suis sûr que…. » _

Harry avait depuis longtemps perdu le fil du flot de parole que prononçait ce petit homme. Il avait un peu envie de sourire en le voyant. Les gens étaient-ils gentil avec lui ? Etait-il le seul avoir un majordome ? Il se demandait. C'est donc sous un flot de paroles incessantes qu'ils traversèrent calmement toute l'école, marchant doucement. Heureux que les élèves soient en cours, au moins. Il n'aurait pas à avoir à faire aux regards des autres avant même de s'être fait à l'idée que…qu'il était à nouveau seul. Tout seul comme l'avait laissé une première fois ses parents. Il soupira et s'écroula sur son lit quand il y arriva enfin. Jamais il ne pourrait tenir un rythme pareil ! Le château était immense, il allait mettre bien plus de temps d'aller d'une salle à une autre avec ces...ces choses qui ne quittaient plus sa vie ! Choses qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol lorsqu'il les lâcha, son regard suivant le petit homme sortir du dortoir en lui précisant l'heure du diner. Quel drôle de bonhomme. Il haussa des épaules, grimaçant. Et maintenant ? Il commença doucement à regarder tout autour de lui. Détaillant le moindre recoin de ce dortoir. Basique. Assez chaleureux avec des lits à baldaquins aux draps et rideaux rouges. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement ces couleurs, rouge et or. C'était d'une exubérance certaine ! Lâchant son souffle il se laissa tomber en arrière, fixant le plafond quelques instants avant de se redresser. Bien. Il n'avait plus qu'à ranger ses affaires. Ouvrant ses malles, installant doucement quelques souvenirs sur sa table de chevet avec son livre préféré avant de poser son pyjama au pied de son lit et de refermer sa malle. Apparemment il n'y avait pas de réelle armoires, les malles étaient là pour les remplacer. D'où leur nombre de deux, une pour les affaires scolaires, l'autre, les vêtements. En parlant de vêtements, Dobby lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il devait enfiler son uniforme pour le diner de ce soir. Un pantalon à pince noir, un peu trop moulant à son gout. Une chemise de coton blanc, de très bonnes qualités, accompagnée d'une cravate aux couleurs de la maison et d'une veste en velours noir fermée par deux boutons. Il était un peu dubitatif, il n'avait jamais porté une telle chose ! Il avait l'impression d'aller dans une soirée de gala et se demanda un instant comme les filles pouvaient être habillées. Il tendit le pantalon devant son visage et, doucement, finit par se changer, tant bien que mal. Depuis…il avait beaucoup de mal dans les tâches quotidiennes. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il fut habillé, une autre pensée vint à son esprit lorsqu'il attrapa ces deux…horreurs…béquilles. Elles juraient particulièrement avec cet uniforme des plus chics. Il grogna et donna un coup rageur dans son matelas, son poing rebondissant sans forces. Il allait encore attirer l'attention sur lui. Il n'avait pas envie.

C'est donc l'esprit un peu perdu, méfiant qu'il sortit du dortoir en entendant la sonnerie. Apparemment, d'après Dobby, les élèves devaient aller diner directement après le dernier court. Quelle idée. Ne serait-ce pas plus simple pour eux de déposer leurs affaires dans leurs dortoirs avant ? C'est sur cette drôle de pensée qu'il regarda les escaliers s'étendre sous lui. Ils étaient comme un obstacle infranchissable. Mais, doucement, ses béquilles prirent appuies et ses jambes suivirent, plus difficilement mais, il avança. Se rendant compte une nouvelle fois qu'il allait devoir se lever aux aurores s'il voulait arriver en cours à l'heure. Cet endroit était bien trop grand. Il pensait même ne jamais arriver dans cette foutue salle de réception ! Surtout lorsque...au détour d'un couloir, il heurta violemment dans quelque chose...ou plutôt quelqu'un lorsqu'il entendit la plainte que la chose poussa alors que lui-même tombait à la renverse, gémissant en sentant ses fesses atterrirent brusquement sur le sol dur. Et voilà...lui qui voulait passer inaperçu ! Il releva légèrement la tête, souhaitant s'excuser mais, rien n'arriva à glisser d'entre ses lèvres, son regard vert se faisant aspirer par un regard si bizarre, gris...bleu...il n'arrivait pas à le savoir. Mais...si beau...


End file.
